


Nyota's Palace of Sugar

by Adenil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, An Illogical Amount of Sexy Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotic dancing, Lapdance, M/M, No Refractory Period, Non-Human Genitalia, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: “Buy you a drink, darlin’?”He looked up in surprise at the Doctor, who was waggling one eyebrow at him. Bones had regained his too-tight scrub top, which clung to his biceps enticingly, but he had not retrieved his pants and instead wore only his briefs. Spock could see that his skin on his thighs still glistened with the sweat of his exertion from earlier. He had the odd urge to lick it off.“The drinks here do not cost anything.”...Spock goes to a strip club for a school assignment and meets Doctor Bones.





	Nyota's Palace of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Spiced Peaches Zine](http://spicedpeacheszine.tumblr.com/)!

The assignment from his Sociology class had been to observe an unfamiliar species performing a familiar act. Spock had chosen to observe humans dancing, but now that he was actually in the bar he thought that perhaps his teacher hadn’t understood what he meant before she approved him.

The outside of the dance bar boasted three neon-lit marquees flashing in different colors, mostly red and blue and pink. _Boys! Boys! Boys!_ exclaimed one, and another read _Free Drinks!_ The dance bar was called _Nyota’s Palace of Sugar_ and beneath it was subtitled _Her Boys Dance for You!_ The outside of the dance bar seemed to be designed in contradiction. It both attracted the eye with its flashing colors, and seemed to direct the eye away with its plain brick facade and dingy exterior. It was tucked into a small alleyway eighty-two streets away from the busiest intersection in San Francisco, yet it still seemed to get steady business. Spock noted all of this on his datapadd before entering.

The bar was surprisingly clean, although of course he should not have assumed otherwise. It was also dark. There were no overhead lights, but there were strobe lights and two disco balls. There was a center stage with two anterior stages, all three boasting a tall metal pole each. Seating was plentiful, but most of the seats pointed towards the left-hand stage where a young blonde man was gyrating to a techno beat. He wore a smile and little else.

Spock knew that he had to blend in to his surroundings to avoid detection, and so he approached the bar to order a drink. There was a large mirror behind the bar that allowed patrons to watch the dancing even while drinking. There were eight humans at the bar, and an Andorian, but a few patrons trickled in and out. “An altair water, please,” he said.

The bartender was a young boy who looked barely old enough to be serving alcohol, but he still eyed Spock like he was the stupid one. When he spoke he revealed his thick Russian accent. “An altair water? You know the drinks are free, right? I could get you something a little stronger than that.”

“An altair water is sufficient, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” he said, shrugging. He procured Spock’s drink with a deft flick of his wrist, clearly showing off a bit. He topped the drink off with a little slice of lime. “Enjoy the show.”

Spock tucked himself away at a far booth where he had a fairly good view of the entire establishment. He could not see a few tables behind him, but he had already gathered that those were the tables where people went to receive lap dances. Although he was close to them, he was fairly confident that he would not be approached by dancers. He took out his datapadd and consulted it just as the music switched and the master of ceremonies spoke into the microphone.

The emcee had a thick scottish brogue that somewhat garbled his message. “Let’s give a big hand to Captain Tiberius Kink!” The crowd went wild, throwing credit chips at the blonde man as he bowed low and then turned around, wiggling his butt. “Aye, he’s a handsome bastard, isn’t he?” The crowd laughed. “We’ve got more of a lovely lineup for you tonight, folks. Our next dancer has been a favorite here, and is well known for his skills with a sword.” Another swell of laughter. “Aye, he can handle my blade any day! Please welcome the dashing! The daring! The devastatingly handsome! The Sword Swallowing Unbuckler!”

The crowd cheered as a dark, suggestive pop song came blaring through the speakers and a black-haired man strutted out. He was wearing what appeared to be an erotic version of a pirate costume and an oversized hat that boasted a large, protruding peacock feather, and he did indeed have a sword. He strolled towards the end of the stage and struck a pose with one booted foot raised in the air as though he were resting it on something, exposing his inner thigh to the audience. They erupted with applause.

Spock found it fascinating.

He took a few more notes as the dancer gradually lost his clothes. Although he did not find it sexually titillating, it was extremely mentally gratifying to study humans acting with so few inhibitions. He knew he would have a good deal of data to analyze for his paper. In particular, he could focus on a discussion of the dangers involved in handling a sword in such a manner. It had to have been dulled, or the Unbuckler would have lost his tongue.

Eventually, the dancer left the stage wearing only boots and his enormous hat, sweaty and clearly exhausted despite his smile. The Scottish emcee announced that there would be a slight delay in the acts. “We’ve gotta get our next lad warmed up for you, but you and I both know that he’s worth it, don’t we?” The crowd cheered and then mellowed as several nondescript dancers came out in the meantime.

Spock decided he would stay an additional hour to collect notes, and he watched as the crowd threw credit chips at the new dancers. It became less interesting as the hour wore on, and by the end he was certain there was nothing new to see here. As he was packing up to go the emcee came on again.

“Alright laddies and lassies, it’s time for what we’ve all been waiting for!” The crowd cheered, although Spock was unsure how they could know who was next. “That’s right! He’s just a little shy with all of you out here. He’s worried that you won’t like him! But I know you do, don’t you?” The crowd cheered again. “Yeah! Let’s put our hands together and give a big shout for our next dancer! Really encourage him now, he’s the real McCoy! The one! ...The only! ...Doctor Bones!”

The crowd erupted with applause and screams of joy, and Spock stopped putting away his datapadd. That much excitement had to imply some interesting dancing. At the very least he should attend to what was causing the humans to react so enthusiastically. He set his bag down and folded his hands on the table to watch.

The first beat of _Calling Doctor Love_ came over the speakers, and impossibly the crowd got louder. There was an extended pause when Spock thought that perhaps Doctor Bones would not be entering the stage at all, but then there was a scuffle near the curtains and a man came stumbling out.

He was scruffy, that was the first thing Spock noticed, with his hair askew and a five o’clock shadow that was bordering on at least ten or eleven o’clock. He was also dressed in scrubs and a long, ill-fitting white lab coat. In all, he did not paint a picture of sexual promiscuity, yet the crowd seemed to think he was the most gorgeous thing they had seen that night. They cheered and undulated as he scowled at them, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Doctor Bones did not seem as at-ease in his body as the Unbuckler, nor did he seem as gregarious as Captain Tiberius Kink, but he did have a certain way about him that Spock found fascinating. He seemed to stalk to the front of the stage where he stood glowering at the crowd as strains of _Calling Doctor Love_ screamed through the speakers. He appeared to find the crowd distasteful despite their adulations, but then his eyebrow twitched up. He eyed them with deep amusement and unceremoniously shucked off his lab coat, throwing it into the crowd. A young woman caught it with a shriek of joy, holding it to her face and smelling it. Doctor Bones gave her a little hip wiggle and she swooned.

When he turned around, Spock could see that the scrubs were actually at least two sizes too small for his frame. His slim waist, straight spine, and round butt were all on display for the crowd. When he raised his arms his shirt lifted as well, exposing a narrow swath of tanned, glowing skin. He shimmied again and his arms crossed in front of him so his hands could grip the hem of his shirt. Instead of teasing the crowd, he ripped it off and flung it aside, and the crowd let out a collective gasp at the sight of his tantalizing skin gleaming under the strobe lights.

Spock shifted in his own seat at the sight. The human was quite aesthetically pleasing. His body was well arranged, perfectly symmetrical, and he was straight in each limb. Spock could see the muscles of his back bunching and relaxing as he walked towards the pole. The slow pull of muscle seemed oddly erotic, for all that Doctor Bones wasn’t even trying to appear sexy.

He reached the pole and looked at it as if it had personally offended him. The crowd laughed and cheered, chanting for him to begin dancing. But he merely shook his finger at them--looking much more like a scolding father than a recalcitrant erotic dancer--and began toying with the tie on his scrub pants. His crowd exploded, desperate cries for him to take off the pants emphasized with wagging credit chips. Doctor Bones raised his eyebrow again at the sight, and then fell to his knees. He crawled across the stage and examined the chip-wavers before choosing a bright-eyed young man. Doctor Bones leaned in to kiss the man’s fingers and then gently took the chip between his teeth. The man brought his hand to his own lips with a smile.

Spock realized that he felt distinctly discomfited. He attempted to look away from Doctor Bones’ dance, but it was difficult. He felt entranced as Doctor Bones kicked off his pants without fanfare, revealing a pair of dark blue briefs with a red medical cross directly over the bulge of his penis. Spock realized he was staring at the bulge--eyes drawn to the red like an arrow to target--and he instead directed his gaze upwards, to the Doctor’s face.

He was startled to find the Doctor looking at him, but of course he couldn’t really be looking at _him_ all the way across the room, and in such dim lighting. Likely the Doctor had the skills to make it appear as though he was looking at everyone, so that they each felt personally touched by the Doctor’s performance. Perhaps that was how he had inspired such a passionate following. But it was uncanny how his gaze seemed to bore into Spock. It made Spock feel very exposed.

As Doctor Bones took to the pole, the song switched. Spock knew that he did not fully understand the human social construction of eroticism, but he was fairly certain _Witch Doctor_ was not considered arousing in any context. Still, the crowd ate it up, and Doctor Bones performed admirable feats of athleticism as he climbed the pole and spun around, arching his back in time with the music.

It took Spock until the end of the third song to realize that he was aroused.

Thankfully, there were no outward signs, as he had enough control over himself to keep his penis sheathed. But the feeling was still disconcerting. He knew he would have to meditate on it later, to discover the cause. In the meantime his fingertips tingled and he had the strong desire to reach out and touch the skin of another. His hands felt cold. Empty. His urge made him wish to smooth his palms over the taut flesh the Doctor was displaying, run down his spine, cup his clothed hips and rend the cloth, bare him. Spock sat up straight. The urge was almost unbearable, but he mastered it.

When Doctor Bones was finished dancing, Spock found he was disappointed. He toyed with the remains of his altair water as the Doctor gathered up his chips and gave the crowd a little faux-military salute, which they seemed to enjoy. His hips and shoulders swayed as he walked towards the curtains.

“Aye, give him a big hand everybody!” The crowd cheered at the emcee’s words. “Doctor Bones will be on the floor tonight and would be happy to give autographs, wouldn’t you doctor?”

The Doctor cast a glare at the emcee’s booth and laughter rippled through the crowd.

“Ach, maybe not. But I’m sure he’d be willing to play doctor with _you_!”

The enthusiasm gradually quieted after Doctor Bones disappeared behind the curtains. Spock took a drink of his altair water and considered leaving. For reasons he could not identify, he desired to stay longer. Several minutes passed as he attempted to logically determine why he wished to stay, but by the time he had realized there was no logic in it at all, he heard a voice.

“Buy you a drink, darlin’?”

He looked up in surprise at the Doctor, who was waggling one eyebrow at him. Bones had regained his too-tight scrub top, which clung to his biceps enticingly, but he had not retrieved his pants and instead wore only his briefs. Spock could see that his skin on his thighs still glistened with the sweat of his exertion from earlier. He had the odd urge to lick it off.

“The drinks here do not cost anything.”

Bones laughed. “It’s just a line. It means I want to sit with you. May I?”

Spock nodded, and then was surprised when Bones slid into the booth next to him rather than across.

Bones touched his glass curiously. “What’re you having?”

“I am drinking altair water.”

He let out another throaty chuckle. “No you aren’t. You’re drinking bourbon.”

Spock opened his mouth to protest that his glass did not contain bourbon, but something about the way Bones’ eyes sparkled at him made him reconsider. “Yes,” he said. “I believe I am.”

“Good.” Bones waved over a server to bring them two glasses of bourbon. “So tell me, what’s a tall, dark, and handsome Vulcan like you doing in a skeevy place like this?”

Spock felt that he should not reveal his true purpose was to write a paper, but he also did not wish to lie. “I came to observe the dancing,” he said eventually, which was true enough.

“Ooh, I bet you did.” Bones seemed amused by him, or perhaps he always wore that smile. “Who all did you observe?”

“I… entered the bar at 2200 hours, when Captain Tiberius Kink was dancing.”

“You did have a show, then. How did he do?”

“His dancing was adequate to inspire the desired reactions in his observers.”

Bones guffawed inelegantly and then clapped a hand over his mouth, flushing a pleasing pink color. “Sorry, it’s just… I’m sure Jim is going to love hearing about how the only Vulcan ever likely to come through this place found his dancing _adequate_.”

“It was,” Spock said, slightly miffed and a little confused over the reaction.

“And what about me?” Bones suddenly seemed a lot closer as he batted his eyelashes at Spock. “I saw you watching me. Don’t worry, I’m not vain. What did you think of my dancing, darlin’?”

“It was…” Spock hesitated, uncertain of what to say. “Very adequate.”

Bones chuckled again as their drinks arrived. Spock noted that Bones did not drink immediately. Rather, he held the glass in his hands, rubbing his fingers over the beads of condensation to gather the wetness with his skin. His fingertips came away damp, shiny. Spock realized he was staring only when Bones chuckled again.

“So, tell me your story.”

“My story?”

“Sure,” Bones drawled. “It must be a heck of a tale, to lead you to a place like this.”

“I am afraid not,” Spock said. “May I be honest with you?”

Bones inclined his head. “Sure, go ahead.”

“I did come to observe the dancing, but it was part of an assignment. I am attending Starfleet Academy.”

Was Spock misreading him, or did Bones look nervous? “Is that so,” he said eventually.

“Yes.” Spock nodded. “I wished to examine Earth dancing in a setting with lowered inhibitions.”

“Well, you certainly got your wish.” Bones took a drink, finally, but he seemed upset.

“I found the dancing quite interesting, perhaps even nostalgic.” At Bones look of disbelief, he went on. “It was not unlike the dances that Vulcan children do in nursery school. Although we are not so well-coordinated.”

Bones was clearly shocked now. “You dance like _that_ in nursery school?”

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. He took a sip of his drink.

Bones started laughing again, and it warmed Spock to hear it. Things did not feel so awkward after that. Bones politely inquired about his studies, and Spock shared that he was majoring in particle physics with the intent of one day serving as a science officer on a starship. Bones did not have much to say about his life. (“You’ve seen it all,” he said, motioning to the stage and then to his own body.) Spock was not quite sure how, but at one point they began discussing Immanuel Kant, who Spock found to be an interesting Earth-parallel to his own Surak of Vulcan. Things got heated, as Bones clearly didn’t think that sacrificing people was ever morally justifiable. Spock found the conversation mentally stimulating, and he did not realize how much time had passed until a young woman with sharp brown eyes came over to them.

“Shirking your duties again, sugar?”

Bones winced. “Nyota, I was just, ah, entertaining this guest.”

“Uh-huh.” She gave Spock a long once-over. “Well you managed to be so entertaining that the bar’s about to close.”

“Shit, really?” He looked around, but of course there were no clocks. He turned back to Spock with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry I took so much of your time.”

“There is no need to apologize. I found our conversation gratifying.” Spock realized as he spoke that his throat was somewhat sore from shouting over the music the entire night.

The proprietor, Nyota, shifted on her feet. “Why don’t you see your new friend out before we close up?” she suggested.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” Bones watched her walk away and sighed. “I’m in deep shit.”

Spock raised a brow in surprise. “Why would you be in excrement?”

“You know what I mean. I didn’t take in any lap dances tonight, so when we split our credits I’ll be shy of my fee. Nyota hates that.”

“You appeared to, as they say, ‘make a killing’ during your dance number.”

“Yeah, but that’s chump change.” He frowned at Spock. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about this with a customer.”

“Since I have purchased nothing this evening I am not a customer.” Spock hesitated. He had brought some credits with him. “How many individual dances do you normally average in an hour?”

“Uh, maybe three or four? Depending.”

Spock did some quick math, averaging the amount of credits he had seen the bar patrons giving to Tiberius Kink, who appeared to be the highest paid lap dancer. “Here,” he said, taking out his credit chips. “This should be adequate to cover your lost revenue.”

Bones looked at the chips with wide eyes. “Oh, no. That’s way too much! And I can’t accept this; all we did was talk.”

“Yes,” Spock said. “And I found our conversation most...stimulating.”

Bones still seemed uncertain. “...Are you sure?”

“I am sure.”

Carefully, Bones took the chips. He seemed like he didn’t know what to do with them. Spock had seen other dancers slip the chips into their undergarments, but that felt disingenuous to the moment. “Thank you.”

Spock rose and nodded to Bones. “Thank you for the conversation,” he said formally.

“Sure.” Bones stumbled up. Spock was reminded of the way he had stumbled onto the stage, and he had the sudden urge to rub his face against Bones’ scruff. “Will I, uh. Do you plan on coming back?”

Spock tipped his head in deference. “I believe I shall,” he said.

He got a few steps away before Bones called out to him. “Hey! What’s your name?”

“I am Spock.” He raised his hand in the traditional salute and watched Bones’ eyebrow spike.

“Spock,” he repeated, licking his lips. “I’m Leonard. Leonard McCoy. Just in case you do come back, you can ask for me.”

Of course, Spock was certain he could have asked for Doctor Bones and everyone would have known who he meant. This was more deeply personal. “Leonard,” he said, tasting the word. He enjoyed the way the unfamiliar, human sounds played on his tongue. “Good evening to you, Leonard.”

“See you later, Spock.”

Spock had missed the bus, and by the time he returned to the dormitory it was nearly dawn. He had originally planned to write a draft of his Sociology paper that evening, but that would have to wait. He required sleep in order to continue functioning at optimal efficiency. He curled up on his twin-sized bed in his room and listened to his roommate snore, thinking mostly about Leonard’s small, hesitant smile as he had turned to leave.

-

In the harsh light of morning, Spock decided he should not go back. It was illogical to once again enter that place.

However, two days later he engaged in his weekly masturbation, intended to keep his body functioning at optimal efficiency. He found his thoughts did not follow the path they usually did. Rather than focusing on the motions to achieve orgasm as quickly as possibly, his mind wandered. He found himself thinking of Leonard--of his tight frame, his defined abs, his lickable thighs. He thought of how it would feel for Leonard to give him a lap dance. To have Leonard’s ass—round as his exotic ears, clad only in briefs, bubbly and firm and gorgeous—rubbing against his unsheathed erection. He thought of what it would feel like to have Leonard wrap around him as he had wrapped around the pole, back and neck arched in ecstasy as he drove into Leonard’s body again and again and again and—

He orgasmed spectacularly, without emission, and before his erection could recede he began stroking again, this time to thoughts of Leonard’s clever mouth...

-

Spock realized he had become a regular at Nyota’s Palace of Sugar when the bartender, Pavel, had his altair water set out and waiting for him.

“It’s at your usual table, Mr. Spock,” the boy said with a grin.

Spock nodded his thanks. His usual table was one that was tucked into the corner. It had a rather good view of the stage, and as long as he occupied it no one approached it with offers of lap dances. He could get some work done there, as he had been doing each night for the past four weeks. Interestingly, the heavy, repetitive dance music often helped him to focus. And the frequent interruptions from Leonard inspired him as well. He worked hard in between each visit from Leonard to ensure that he would always have something to talk about.

Today, Leonard seemed a little out of it. He had not yet approached Spock for a discussion, although Spock had seen him take one break. It was Hikaru--the former Unbuckler--who eventually talked to him.

“Just pretend we’re flirting,” Hikaru said, plopping down next to him.

Spock frowned at him. “You are covered in flowers.”

“Huh?” He looked down at himself as if in surprise. He was, quite literally, covered. There were flashes of skin in between the flowers that Spock knew would be tantalizing to anyone else. “Oh, yeah, this old thing. Do you want one?” He plucked a carnation from over his left nipple and tucked it behind Spock’s ear. “The ladies really love the Peony Penis, but I think next week I’m going to try something new. Something with flying… The Glory-Hole Helmsemen? I don’t know yet. I’m still working out the kinks.”

“Indeed.”

“Anyway.” Hikaru cleared his throat. “I just came over to let you know that McCoy’s been in a bit of a snit all day. When he gets like this he isolates, so if you want to talk to him you might have to buy a private room.”

“A private room?”

“You never got one before? Just talk to Scotty and he’ll hook you up. Usual rules apply: no touching, that sort of thing.” Hikaru grinned. “Not that that’s a problem with you.”

Indeed, Spock was quite certain that the entire staff at Nyota’s Palace of Sugar assumed he was celibate. Although he did not mind, the assumption did somewhat impede his attempts to engage sexually with Leonard. “I will follow your advice. Thank you.”

Hikaru grinned again and left him there.

Spock put away his datapadd and looked around the room. It did not take long for him to spot Leonard, who did indeed seem to be in ‘a snit’ as Hikaru had said. Leonard was in his blue briefs only, giving a rather unenthusiastic lapdance to a female patron; however, the patron didn’t seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm. Spock noted the patron’s open mouth and peaked nipples with slight distaste. After a moment he realized that the feeling was actually deep anger stemming from jealousy. He did not want the patron touching his Leonard like that.

He rose and gathered his things, walking swiftly to the emcee’s booth. Since he was between acts, Scotty waved him over immediately.

“Why, hello there Mr. Spock! Have you come to volunteer your talents?”

Somehow, Scotty had found out that Spock danced in his youth and had not stopped asking him to join Nyota’s since. Spock shook his head. “Not this evening, Mr. Scott. I wish to enquire how to procure a private room.”

“Ah, for Bones?” Scotty smiled mischievously. “You can take the far left one on the back wall. I’ll send him over as soon as he’s available.”

Spock nodded his thanks.

He found the room easily enough, although “room” was perhaps a misnomer. It was more like a closet. It was very small and had a bench on one wall and a 10-centimeter wide table with a mirror above it on the other. The bench was covered in a faux-leather that looked easy to wash, and Spock attempted not to think about what sort of bodily fluids had been spilled onto it. The room was dimly lit with soft blue lights whose location Spock could not identify. He set his bag down and sat with his hands folded.

Shutting the door muffled the music. Spock noticed that he had a small particle of dust on his nail, and he picked it off. He continued staring at his hands as he waited.

He could hear Leonard approaching. “--oddamnit I told you I’m not in the mood to give some loveless sap a private dance! I’ve got it stipulated that I don’t have to--oof!” Leonard grunted as the door slipped open and Scotty unceremoniously pushed him inside.

“Have fun, Doctor!” he said cheerily, closing the door.

Leonard picked himself up and glared at Spock. “Damn, interfering…” He plopped down on the bench next to Spock and crossed his arms over his chest. “So you want a dance, d’you Spock?”

“Not at this time. I wished only to speak with you. Given your busy schedule this seemed the best course to accomplish my goal.”

“Busy. Uh-huh, whatever. You know you don’t have to mock me.”

Spock raised his brow. “Mock you?”

Leonard lept off the bench again to pace around the very tiny room. He could almost, but not quite, take two steps in either direction. “Yes, mock me! You say I’m busy when you very well know I’m not.”

Spock raised both brows then. “Leonard, you were quite engaged with many patrons. I… noticed this.”

That brought Leonard up short. “Noticed what?”

“You serviced fifteen people since my arrival four hours ago.”

Leonard grunted. “...Not that it matters.”

“Leonard, what is the source of your distress?”

Leonard looked at him, then away. Spock studied him for a moment. Leonard was wearing only his trademarked blue briefs and a pair of high, black heels. He looked delectable despite the tension in his shoulders. “...I’m just a joke to them.” His blue eyes glittered in the dark.

“A joke? Leonard, you are the most popular single act dancer at Nyota’s.” Spock was starting to feel very odd as the deep, bassy music thumped just on the other side of the wall.

“How would you know?” He leaned against the little table and crossed his arms beneath his chest. Spock followed the motion with his eyes. “Anyway, they only like me _because_ I’m a joke. It’s not about…”

“Sex?” Spock posited. He licked his lips.

Leonard chuckled. “I wasn’t aware you even knew that word.”

“I know it quite well.”

Silence fell between them, punctuated only by the steady beat of bass in the main room. Spock could feel himself growing warmer as Leonard gazed at him searchingly, bright blue eyes crinkled slightly in contemplation.

“You do, don’t you?” A little smile played at the corner of Leonard’s mouth and Spock watched it grow as Leonard slowly unfolded his arms, trailing his hands over his skin. He took a step forward and his hand fell to Spock’s jaw--no, to his ear, to gently tug away the peony. His fingers lingered, hot on the sensitive curve of Spock’s ear. “Is that how you got this?” He twirled the flower in his fingertips.

“I did not engage with Hikaru in pursuit of sex. He approached me and advised me to get a room with you.”

“He did, did he?” Leonard sighed and examined the flower in his hands before turning around. He set the flower down on the little table, bowing his head. “...You wouldn’t pay me just for a laugh, would you Spock?”

“Never,” he said. He realized it was slightly more difficult to talk. He wished he could see Leonard in the mirror, but his shoulder blocked his face and Spock had to content himself with the broad expanse of Leonard’s back. It was certainly expressive enough as Leonard leaned both palms against the little table, causing his muscles to bunch and jump.

Leonard chuckled, low and husky. “Well, you’re paying me right now. What would you like me to do?”

Spock hesitated. If only he could see Leonard’s face to read his emotions. “I…”

“It’s okay,” Leonard purred. He turned and Spock’s breath caught in his chest at the hunger burning in his eyes. Leonard’s burning blue gaze trailed over him, hot and heavy, from his toes to his neatly pressed hair and then down again, resting like a weight at Spock’s lips. He murmured, low and sweet, “You can tell me.”

Spock could feel his arousal already, and Leonard had not done anything yet. He was merely existing. “I witnessed you dancing on the lap of another patron.”

“Oh you did, hm? What was your response to that?”

“Jealousy,” Spock admitted without thinking. He looked to the side in shame. “I apologize, Leonard. I should not be feeling such things.”

“But you are.” Leonard was suddenly in front of him again. Leonard’s hand came to rest against his ear, stroking a shiver of pleasure from Spock before gently turning his face back to look at him. “Spock, you’ve got me right where you want me, so just tell me _how_ you want me.”

“...Dance for me?”

Leonard smiled, warm and sweet, and then it curled into something more sultry, deeper and darker, like rich chocolate. He trailed his other hand up Spock’s arm and rested his fingers at Spock’s neck. Spock could not look away as Leonard began to move, slow and languid, stomach muscles tensing with the effort of arching his back, his hips shifting as he twisted his legs. He leaned in and his chest was suddenly very close, and Spock could smell his masculine, human odor, the hint of his cologne. He could see body glitter on his skin, and he wondered--irrationally--if it were edible. Leonard ran his hands through Spock’s hair and Spock gasped, lifting his own hands to the enticing bones of Leonard’s hips.

“Ah-ah,” Leonard caught his wrists. “No touching in the private booth.”

Slowly, Leonard lowered Spock’s hands, letting Spock’s fingers trail over the soft hairs above the band of his briefs, brush lightly against the swell of his erection. Spock had the urge to splay open his palm and cup Leonard’s erection, feel it warm and heavy, pull it from its cloth cage and slide it into his mouth.

Instead, he curled his fingers into fists and pressed them against the cushion. Leonard pushed his legs apart and insinuated himself between them. He draped himself over Spock, running his whole, naked body over Spock’s clothed one. Every inch of him excited Spock, and he could feel his sheath growing wet with desire, his cock hesitantly trying to peek out. He barely kept the reaction under control.

Leonard petted him: his stomach, his arms, his chest, the fragile skin of his neck, the line of his chin, and then back down. His blunt fingers trailed over the waist of Spock’s pants and then down to steady himself on Spock’s thighs as he danced.

“...You’re awfully quiet,” Leonard whispered.

“I could say the same for you.” Spock felt entranced, hypnotized by Leonard’s undulations, his calculated moves. “I am attempting not to miss anything.”

Leonard chuckled again, and it thrilled Spock unexpectedly. He felt his mouth open in confusion and watched Leonard bite his lip at the sight.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous,” Leonard told him. “The way you look at me.”

“I find you fascinating.”

Leonard turned then, exposing his elegant back and the little bumps of his spine. He raised his arms above his head, causing his shoulders to bunch and stretch. Spock stared openly, cataloguing the sight before him. It was a surprise when Leonard sat back on his lap.

His touch was feather-light, maddening. His bottom, accentuated by his heels and separated from Spock only by cloth, brushed against Spock’s groin and he gasped before he could stop himself. He heard the rumble of Leonard’s answering laugh.

“Don’t hold back, darlin’. Let me feel you.”

Spock released his tight control ever-so-slightly, and his slit opened. It was uncomfortable getting hard in his pants as his cock tried to poke straight out, but it was oh-so gratifying as Leonard’s ass touched him. He gasped again and his hips jolted up.

“Oh!” Leonard sighed and lifted his head in the air. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” Spock could not look away.

Leonard’s hands came down to balance on Spock’s thighs again, pushing his legs further apart. It gave Leonard more control over the dance, and Spock could no longer thrust upwards. He could only sit back and accept the slightest pressure of Leonard’s lush, round bottom. Leonard’s head bowed, neck long and smooth. Kissable. He seemed almost shy, his words a bare whisper.

“I like feeling you like this.”

Spock looked past Leonard to the mirror and saw his eyes were closed in bliss. Spock bit his lip.

“Just feeling you… hard for me, so close to me. Do you like being close to me, Spock?”

“I do.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“I have indulged in thoughts of you that are sexual in nature since the first night we met.”

Leonard groaned. “Jesus, you’re killing me.” He held still for a moment as if he needed to regain his balance. “I...had similar thoughts, that night.”

“Tell me.”

“Thought about getting on my knees for you.” In the mirror, their eyes met. “Pulling you out and sucking you just to watch that stoicism crumble.”

Spock raised his brow in challenge. “You are welcome to try.”

Leonard spun around and grabbed Spock’s head, pressing it forward against his chest. Spock could not resist opening his mouth, licking away the slight sheen of perspiration that had accumulated, tasting salt, and something sweet. Perhaps the body glitter. “Ooh, God, Spock.” Leonard shifted over him as Spock licked a swath under his right pectoral and then up, flicking over the perky pink nipple. “Fuck.”

Spock looked up at him innocently. “Is your prior proposal still an option?”

“You’re the devil,” Leonard said with a grin. He sank to his knees suddenly, his hands splaying over the bulge in Spock’s pants. He ran his thumbs up over the seam and gazed up at Spock, a playful grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “You want my mouth on you?”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“Fuck, I want that, too.” Leonard seemed to lose control of himself. He thumbed open Spock’s pants and Spock winced, hissing at the stimulation as Leonard pulled him out. His glistening cock looked stark and green in Leonard’s broad hand, and Leonard moaned just at the sight of him. “Fuck, you look so good.” He pressed his lips to the skin.

Spock hitched his hips at the warm breath. “Leonard…”

“Mm.” Leonard licked him once, gathering the wetness with his tongue. “You even taste good.”

“Leonard,” he said more sternly.

Leonard chuckled and pressed his lips to the angled head of Spock’s cock. He inched forward, lips parting sinfully as Spock disappeared into that warm, wet space. Spock forced himself to keep his eyes open as Leonard engulfed him, sucking at him sweetly and gently until Spock was all the way inside and Leonard let out a low, heavy moan.

“Nng,” Leonard murmured. He seemed unable to stop sucking and swallowing at the slick Spock’s body produced, and that more than anything made Spock reach up.

His hands found Leonard’s hair despite the warning not to touch, and he held on for dear life as Leonard set a punishing pace. He seemed out of control, eyes lolling back in his head, pink lips straining against green flesh, nostrils flared. He sucked Spock’s cock like he needed it to breathe, choking himself on it as he grabbed Spock’s hips and yanked him closer.

“Leonard!” Spock hissed. His eyes had closed and he opened them again to see Leonard gazing up at him, vacant and aroused, and Spock grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him down. Leonard moaned as he did it, and so Spock kept him pressed there, nose to Spock’s groin as Spock rutted up into his throat and Leonard writhed and gasped and moaned. “You are… beautiful.”

Leonard gasped and his fingers dug into Spock’s hips.

“I am...” Spock tried to focus, but his entire body was aflame. “Very close”

Leonard’s intoxicating noises grew more encouraging as he clambered to get Spock down his throat again. Spock did not last long at that. He thrust into the hot cavern of Leonard’s mouth as Leonard swallowed, gasping and desperate for it, and when he came he let himself emit, pouring drops of hot come down Leonard’s eager throat. Leonard’s answering shout was muffled, wet, his eyelashes fluttering, and he suckeled Spock until the sensation was too much and Spock gently pulled him off.

Leonard looked wrecked. His mouth was smeared with come and salivia, and his eyes were glassy. He was shaking in Spock’s hands as Spock lifted him up and into his lap, his hand falling to Leonard’s groin.

He stopped in surprise. Leonard had already come.

“Yeah,” Leonard laughed, words slurring together. “Sorry, ‘s just… I’been waiting for that.”

Spock lifted his hand to curl instead around Leonard’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Leonard opened his mouth instantly and Spock explored him, licking the taste of his own emission from Leonard’s tongue. His lips were smooth and plump, tender, and he gasped weakly each time Spock nipped at them.

They kissed wet and sloppy. Leonard was shivering and frail in his arms. Spock kissed his way down Leonard’s jaw to his collarbone, sucking lightly and carefully, so as not to leave a mark. Leonard still arched into it, pulling Spock closer.

“Shit,” he muttered. “God, I-I want you to mark me up, Spock.”

“That is not advisable,” Spock said before curling his tongue into the dip at the divot of Leonard’s neck.

“Oh, fuck. Uh, w-why not?”

“You are at work, and your customers would not appreciate it.”

“Fuck them.”

Spock looked up at him and arched his eyebrow.

Leonard glowered at him. “...You’re right,” he said angrily. “Fuck, when you’re right you’re really right. Jesus, I want you so bad.”

Spock gripped him, pressing Leonard against his body. “You have me.”

“I want you _more_. Not in a fucking shoebox filled with other people’s come.” He bit his lip enticingly and Spock could not resist kissing him, opening Leonard’s mouth with his tongue. They sighed together before Leonard pulled away. “...I gotta finish my shift.”

“Indeed.”

“Will you… stick around?”

Spock kissed his shoulder. “I will. And when you are done, we will go to your home and we will again engage sexually.”

Leonard laughed. “You’re a real romantic, aren’t you?” He pulled away with apparent difficulty, hands trailing over Spock’s neck and shoulders. “Okay...shit, I gotta change my underwear. Uh, just walk out with me. Well, put yourself back together first. Yeah, like that. Okay, kinda walk in front of me...Great.”

They managed a somewhat embarrassing exit, their activities thankfully hidden by the darkness of the bar. Leonard went into the back room and emerged later wearing new underwear and an awkward smile.

Spock sat at his usual table and waited. He found he did not have any of the patience he was usually know for.

-

Spock was feeling distracted. He tried to focus on his datapadd and reading, but the normally meditative music served only to enhance his preoccupation. Although Leonard wouldn’t dance again tonight, Spock could imagine, in his mind’s eye, the subtle gyrations Leonard would have on stage, the way his thighs might curve around the pole, the shape of his feet as they pointed, the way his stomach muscles would tense and spasm with effort. His gaze skittered across the bar, falling occasionally on Leonard as he provided lap dances and companionship to the various patrons. More times than not, their eyes met. He held his gaze until Leonard looked away, flushing pink. Spock breathed deeply to calm the inner turmoil of his arousal and counted the seconds until Leonard’s shift was done.

He contented himself with planning their evening, meticulously mapping precisely how he would pull Leonard apart, please him, fuck him, love him. He shivered in anticipation as the bar lights came up and the music stopped.

Leonard rushed across the room in his tight scrub top and underwear, holding his jacket in one hand. He was harried and seemed to have forgotten his pants.

“C’mon, let’s go. I told Nyota I was feeling sick and that I’d pick up my share tomorrow. Do you have a car?”

“No.” Spock rose, fingertips resting lightly on the table to steady himself. He enjoyed the brightness of Leonard’s eyes. It was pleasing to know that Leonard still desired him.

“I do. You can ride with me.”

“To your home?”

Leonard paused at that, holding his jacket in front of his body almost-protectively. “Is that alright?”

“My roommate would likely file a complaint with the school board if we go to my dormitory to conduct the activities I wish to conduct with you tonight. Your home will be more than sufficient.”

Leonard blinked at him. Spock packed his things quickly and shouldered his bag. Hikaru was leaning over the bar and chatting with Pavel, and the two of them watched with marked interest as he left with Leonard. He raised his eyebrow in response and saw Hikaru match his look, laughing quietly.

Together, they stepped out into the cool early-morning air. Spock followed closely as Leonard led him to his shuttlecar, unlocking the doors before sliding in behind the command console. Spock slid inside as well, letting his bag rest by his feet as he studied Leonard’s profile, cast in shadow by the streetlamps. Leonard’s lips were slightly parted, eyes boring straight ahead into the darkness as he powered on the vehicle and lifted them into the sky. Leonard was jittering slightly.

“Leonard, you seem agitated.”

“I just—” Leonard glanced at him before quickly redirecting his gaze out the viewing window. “I’m fine, I just want to—!” He gasped as Spock reached over and placed his hand on Leonard’s penis through his underwear. “Spock?”

“You were saying, Leonard?” Gently, he began to brush his thumb over Leonard, feeling him twitch beneath his hand.

“I, I was going to say,” he said carefully, his voice tight and strained. “This all feels a little…” He gasped again, brows drawing together as he kept his gaze focused on the controls of the shuttlecar.

“Perhaps, unreal?” He was greatly amused by Leonard’s reactions to his touch. Leonard’s “snit” from earlier had clearly not entirely dissipated. No doubt he remained skeptical about his own attractiveness.

“Well…”

“Did you assume after our tryst I would leave?”

Leonard paused at that, the muscles in his jaw twitching in time to Spock’s feather-light touches. “I...may have.”

“I could not leave. I could not even bear to look away from you,” Spock said softly. “I must tell you that my jealousy did not abate regardless of my knowledge that tonight I will have you, and they will not.”

Leonard inhaled sharply. “Spock…”

Spock pressed his palm down, feeling the length of Leonard’s cock through his thin underwear. He was hardening beautifully under Spock’s ministrations, and Spock could feel himself wetting in response. The anticipation was intense. “How near are we?”

“A few minutes.”

“Hm.” Spock hummed and danced his fingers up, raising the hem of Leonard’s shirt so he could touch the quivering skin of his stomach. He dipped his blunt fingers under the waistband of his underwear and Leonard shivered beautifully, his legs spreading out.

“You’re gonna get us killed,” he groused, in direct contradiction to the reactions of his body, which was alive with arousal.

“I am confident in your abilities,” Spock responded. His hand was already there, and so it seemed quite logical to delve more deeply. He wrapped his hand around Leonard’s warm erection, feeling its sturdiness, the glide of skin.

Leonard gasped and his eyes fluttered shut for barely a second before flying open again. “Don’t you think this is all a bit illogical?”

“Not at all,” Spock said instantly. He felt somewhat disconnected from his own body. “Do you believe it is?”

Leonard shot him a startled look as Spock slipped his cock free. “Oh,” he said, eyebrows tipping together.

“Has my startling display of logic left you speechless?” Spock asked. He arched his eyebrow just to annoy Leonard.

Leonard growled and turned back to the airspace, and Spock could see the moment Leonard decided to ignore him. His jaw set in determination. “Ain’t nothing you can do that would get me speechless.”

“We shall see.” For his part, Spock was duly distracted by the sight of Leonard’s beautiful cock in the open air. It came to him in flashes as they passed street lamps, and Spock attempted to memorize its shape in his hand. He licked his lips, contemplating his next act even as he leaned in.

He had to duck under Leonard’s arm, and then he closed his lips around the head of Leonard’s cock.

Slick salt danced over his tongue, and he sighed, gentle, feeling Leonard twitch and fill still further under the force of his breath. He decided it would be illogical to resist such a delectable treat and so he pressed down, allowing Leonard into his mouth as Leonard hitched his hips upwards involuntarily.

“You’re damned insane,” Leonard said, hoarse.

Spock hummed his disagreement and felt a hand settle on the back of his neck. He was not certain if it was meant to be encouraging or not, but he took it as such and swallowed Leonard still further, letting him hit the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat. He curled his tongue around Leonard’s erection and traced the hot pulse beneath his skin.

“Spock.” The shuttlecar settled, rumbling as it powered down. “We’re...here.”

It was dark. Spock kept suckling gently, drawing out the sweet taste of Leonard. He could not quite bear himself to tear away, too enamored with Leonard’s quiet panting and the subtle tension in his inner thighs. Two hands came to his head now, tangling in his hair and pressing him down. He heard a thump as Leonard threw his head back against the chair and shifted down so that his legs could spread still further apart.

“Spock, we should really go inside,” Leonard said without apparently meaning it. In fact, he was tugging Spock’s head up and down, making his mouth slide along the length of his cock. “Someone—someone could walk by.”

Spock let his gentle sucking slow to a stop, although he kept Leonard in his mouth, holding quite still as Leonard moaned in frustration, hips lifting rhythmically. Only then did he pull off, letting his lips linger, still stroking Leonard with one hand as he crawled up and licked his way into Leonard’s mouth.

It was exceedingly awkward in the cramped space of the shuttlecar. The middle console bit into Spock’s side and the main console pressed, angular and sharp, against his back. But Leonard was soft and good beneath him, his moans sending rushes of pleasure down Spock’s spine to pool at his lower back, where inside his testes lay. His own cock was quite interested, and his sheathe was wet and sensitized. He twisted so he could rub his mound against the center council, and Leonard let out a startled gasp and pulled away.

“Fuck,” Leonard said, his hot breath steaming up the window. “Spock, wait. Just stop for a second.”

Spock obeyed, stilling his hand and watching Leonard struggle to regain control. “Yes, Leonard?”

“I-I said I wanted you _right_. Not in a shoebox. A shuttlecar is just as bad. Just, give me a second.”

Spock counted to ten and then slowly released his grip, watching as Leonard tucked himself away and grabbed his jacket to hold in front of him. Leonard looked to him again and kissed him once, quickly, on the lips before throwing open the door.

“Come on,” he said. “Before I forget why we shouldn’t just do this here and now.”

Outside the shuttlecar the air was brisk. It made Spock shiver as the hairs on his arms picked up. It was preternaturally quiet this late at night. Leonard had already rounded the car and Spock watched his determination crumble just as swiftly as his steps, and then he had his arms full of the desperate man.

He let Leonard crowd him against the side of the car as they kissed. Spock touched him, roaming his hands over his broad shoulders and then down, along his spine, to the globes of his luscious ass. He massaged him gently and Leonard moaned, allowing his legs to fall on either side of one of Spock’s, rutting easily against Spock’s thigh.

Spock had the sudden desire to pick Leonard up and carry him, but he did not know where to go. The night air was getting to him, and his shivers were half of pleasure and half of cold. He kissed down Leonard’s jaw and mouthed at the joint where it met Leonard’s neck, whispering.

“Take me to bed, Leonard.”

Leonard groaned and pulled away, one hand taking Spock by the wrist and leading him into the nearby apartment complex.

They were distracted thrice more: at the entrance, then as they waited for the elevator, and then finally _inside_ the elevator. Leonard led him down a long hallway and keyed open his door and Spock stepped in behind him and took Leonard by the hips, shoving him back against the door as it shut behind them.

Leonard moaned as Spock did it, and then gasped as Spock shoved his hands under Leonard’s shirt, roaming over the beautiful skin. He let his hands feast and what he had previously only seen, kissing the column of Leonard’s bobbing throat.

Leonard’s head hit the door. “This isn’t quite bed.”

“It is close enough.”

“D’you think?” Leonard’s own hands came up, hesitant, and entangled in Spock’s hair to encourage him to rise. They kissed and Spock slid his hand inside of Leonard’s underwear once more, tugging out his still-hard cock. Leonard muttered against his lips, “Can we just… I won’t last much—”

Spock dropped to his knees, the suddenness of his movement leaving Leonard standing, stunned, with a few torn-out hairs in his hand. Spock wasted no time swallowing Leonard down.

“Fuck! Spock!” His legs shook as Spock held him up. “I-I said I won’t… _God_ what you do to me.”

Spock hummed around him, hands solid on Leonard’s ass to keep him aloft. It took only moments as he hungrily swallowed Leonard down, sucking at him, inhaling him, and then Leonard was gasping and groaning, spilling hot and rich down Spock’s throat.

Spock took it all in, vision fading out as the force of Leonard’s orgasm rushed over him in thunderous waves. He held still as Leonard twitched and pulsed in his mouth before gradually softening, and then he stood up. He kept his hands at Leonard’s ass, encouraging him to lift his shaking legs up to wrap around Spock’s waist. He had seen Leonard perform a similar maneuver at Nyota’s, and he was glad to be Leonard’s support at this moment.  

“I will aid you,” he whispered.

Leonard seemed dazed as he wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. Spock carried him, stepping away from the door and down the hall. He took a wrong turn and Leonard muttered, “Mm, no, that way…” and then he was in Leonard’s bed room.

It was simple and tastefully decorated. The light came on automatically as they entered, casting the room in a gentle glow. The bed had soft, pale blue blankets on it. Spock laid Leonard out and Leonard shimmied up, eyeing Spock as his hands fell beside his head.

Spock stepped back and began to remove his clothes.

“Mm,” Leonard sighed. “Now there’s a sight.”

Spock arched an eyebrow, mouth twitching as he attempted to refrain from smiling. Leonard still chuckled dazedly at him. “I am afraid I am not as skilled as you.”

“Y’don’t really need to do anything special,” Leonard drawled. “In fact, people usually like it if you aren’t perfect.”

Spock stripped off his shirt and started at his belt. “Am I imperfect?”

Leonard’s eyes glittered in the light. “No. But I still like you.”

Spock stepped from his clothing and stood before Leonard, wet and aching. He bent over Leonard’s relaxed form and kissed him, running his hands through Leonard’s hair and eliciting a gentle gasp before divesting Leonard of his clothing as well. He slipped Leonard’s shirt up and over his head, leaving his hair ruffled. His hand hesitated at his underwear before he slid them off, following up with a soft kiss to his inner thigh. Then, because he had thought of it when they had first met, he licked him there. He ran his tongue over Leonard’s thigh, just tasting him.

Leonard sighed at the contact, and then jerked as Spock kissed his way up to his softened dick. “That’s not going to be back in play any time soon,” he warned.

“Unfortunate,” Spock said. “You are of course aware that Vulcans are capable of multiple orgasms without a refractory period?”

Leonard’s eyes widened. “No, I was not aware. Or maybe I forgot.”

“Regardless. I believe after tonight you will not forget this fact.” He kissed him before Leonard could say anything in response.

Leonard was lovely under his touch, opening his mouth lewd and wide for Spock to explore him. Spock shivered as Leonard’s hands began to stroke up his side and then to his back, pressing with precision at his lower back. He grunted and his hips jerked forward. He pulled back to frown at Leonard.

“How—”

“I’ve studied a bit of Vulcan anatomy in my day,” Leonard said, grinning as he dug his thumbs into Spock’s lower back again, pressing against his inner testes and sending shocks of pleasure throughout Spock’s body. “The ‘doctor’ moniker ain’t just for show.”

“Oh,” Spock said intelligently, utterly out of his mind as Leonard left one hand there, massaging, as the other trailed down and through his slit, dancing his long broad fingers through the slick. “Leonard, where is your lubricant?”

Leonard raised a brow at him. “Got big plans, do you Spock?”

“Indeed,” Spock said, and then he leaned down to whisper them in Leonard’s ear.

Leonard was gasping and writhing by the time he finished detailing his plans, begging with both body and words. “Yes, yes, okay, perfect. It’s in the bedside drawer so _get it_. Hurry up, you damned slow Vulcan.”

Spock thought about taunting Leonard by moving intentionally slow, but in truth he had no patience himself. He retrieved the bottle and eyed Leonard heatedly as he poured out a generous helping to warm in his hands.

“Turn over.”

Leonard obeyed instantly, presenting his beautiful bottom to Spock. His shoulders were low to the bed, but his knees kept him aloft, perfect for Spock to bend over him and kiss the back of his neck. He folded himself over Leonard and traced his wet middle finger over Leonard’s entrance, rubbing gently as Leonard twitched and gasped beneath him. Spock’s finger was sensitive to Leonard’s body, the mere pressure of Leonard’s skin enough to test Spock’s Vulcan control. He pressed, and Leonard sighed, knees spreading, back arching, and then he slipped just inside.

Spock reveled in Leonard’s responses, closing his eyes at the burst of pleasure that traveled from his middle finger down the length of his arm, pooling at his groin. It was impossible to hold back any longer; he let his cock slip out into the air and took it in his other hand as he bit at Leonard’s neck and fingered him open.

Leonard was gasping beneath him, scrabbling at the blankets as he rocked back against Spock’s searching finger, impaling it deeper into his body. He was so expressive in bed. Spock took immense pleasure in teasing him, moving slowly in and out of his body until Leonard was beyond relaxed and had moved to roughly sniping at him.

“Could you move any slower? Where’s the logic in killing your partner with anticipation, huh?”

“There is none,” Spock said, pressing the tip of his ring finger to Leonard’s fluttering hole. “You wish for two fingers?”

“Yes! Just fucking--Oh!” Leonard gasped as Spock finally breached him. “God, please, just go. Just get in me already, fucking stoic-ass Vulcan.”

“I am indeed an ass Vulcan,” Spock said, admiring the ass on display before him.

Leonard laughed, choking slightly, his chuckles helpless and aroused. “God, Spock. How long are you going to take?”

The answer was quite a while as he spread Leonard open, keeping himself hard in his hand until Leonard was near sobbing. Only then did he slide in a third finger, and much later a fourth and Leonard had collapsed on the bed, legs bent up at his sides, rutting his once-again hard cock against the sheets and muttering incoherently.

“If you don’t...Fucking dammit... _I’m_ going to--Ooh, Spock, just _please_.”

“Are you threatening to fuck me if I do not enter you soon?” Spock posited, stilling his hand.

“Yes! You—! Get on with--Oh, oh, _please_.”

Leonard whined as Spock slowly removed his hand. His body shook beneath Spock and Spock cupped his bottom, spreading him so he could line himself up with Leonard’s well-used hole. Leonard gasped just at the touch, shoving himself back before Spock could move. Leonard was hot around Spock’s aching cock, and slick, and oh so smooth and perfect. He entered Leonard in one long push, for he was so open and good, feeling the buzz of Leonard’s arousal all the way to the tips of his ears. Leonard shouted when he bottomed out, and Spock barely kept down his own excited exhalation.

He lay himself over Leonard and began moving immediately, slow languid rolls of his hips in direct contrast to the punishing bites he began laying out along the back of Leonard’s neck and his tense shoulders. He marked Leonard as Leonard has asked him to earlier, barely sparing a thought to hoping Leonard had a dermal regenerator to repair the damage before work tomorrow. Leonard sobbed as he did it, shuddering and gasping for more.

He took Leonard for his own pleasure, although Leonard did not seem to mind. He concentrated on the clench of Leonard around his cock, Leonard’s body under him, the taste of iron in his mouth. He had been on edge too long and it took almost nothing for the pleasure in his belly to burn, fanned by the heat of Leonard’s desire for him. He thrust into Leonard and Leonard gasped, clenching around him, drawing him in deep and good and _right_. Spock’s control was slipping--shattering, really--and then he was coming, letting himself emit into Leonard’s gorgeous body as Leonard shouted and cursed at him, and then he flipped Leonard over.

Leonard’s legs came around his waist and his back arched as Spock plunged deep into him again. His pace was punishing and he wrapped a hand around Leonard’s leaking cock and began to strip it, enjoying the wet sloppy sounds that produced. He kissed the snark right off of Leonard’s lips and then claimed his mouth with sharp teeth and tongue as Leonard held on, apparently for dear life, and came in his hand with a shout Spock swallowed.

Spock squeezed the last few drops from him, letting them fall on Leonard’s stomach until Leonard was slurring his words, begging for more of the pleasurable torture. He gathered the come in his hand and slid two fingers into Leonard’s mouth, and Leonard sucked at him careless and enthusiastic.

“I desire you, Leonard McCoy,” Spock told him. Slowly, Leonard opened his eyes again and Spock stared down at him, intent as he took Leonard, pounded him into the mattress. “You will know my desire for you. That when I look at you I see that you are no joke. That you are beautiful.”

Leonard started to turn his head away but Spock held him there, his fingers pressed against Leonard’s twitching tongue.

“Do you believe me, Leonard?”

Leonard groaned and closed his eyes, nodding.

“Good.”

He pulled out his hand and replaced it with his mouth, tasting the intensity of Leonard’s emotion: the desire, the fear and confusion at being found attractive, the intense heat of joyful pleasure at being taken this way. They swirled up within him and Spock could not help but gasp, drowning at their pressure as he came again inside Leonard.

He pulled out and disentangled himself, moving to stand beside the bed. “Rise?” he asked.

Leonard lay panting on the bed, limbs utterly languid. He looked wrecked. “Spock, I don’t know if we can do the rest of your plan. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I think not. Rise,” he said again, and gradually Leonard did.

He stumbled to the foot of the bed and took the position Spock had detailed to him earlier. Spock was surprised at how well Leonard had remembered. He placed his hands on the wall shoulder-length apart and spread his legs, tipping his head down in exhaustion. “You might need to hold me up.”

“I am fully capable of doing so,” Spock said, licking his lips. He could already see a thin trail of his come leaking from Leonard, and it enticed him. He rested his palm on Leonard’s inner thigh and gently rubbed, gathering the slick that trickled down on two fingers. Gently, he drew it up, pushing it back into Leonard’s body. Leonard shuddered as he did it, nearly falling over. He kissed the back of Leonard’s neck, soothing the bruises as Leonard listed to one side.

He removed his fingers and held Leonard by the hips and slowly kissed his way down his back, trailing over each bump in his spine. He tasted of sweat, and still a hint of sugar, and then Spock nosed down to his round bottom and tasted the salt of his own emission.

Leonard was loose and sensitive as Spock licked him, great long strokes of his tongue that had Leonard gasping quietly. Leonard’s legs quaked with exhaustion as Spock caught a bead of ejaculate on his tongue and slipped it back into Leonard’s body. He followed it, thrusting his tongue deep into Leonard and lapping at him.

“Sp…” Leonard tried to say, and failed. “Pl...ease.”

Spock obeyed, sliding one finger alongside his searching tongue. Leonard fell against the wall as he did so, the only thing keeping him aloft Spock’s arm now wrapped around his waist. Spock sought out the small bump of Leonard’s prostate and pressed, feather-light, until Leonard collapsed completely.

Spock caught him before he hit the ground. “You were not exaggerating.”

Leonard lifted one arm to Spock’s ear and tugged him into a kiss, moving with surprising speed. They kissed against the wall until Leonard regained some of his strength, and then Leonard stood again and resumed his earlier position.

“Come on, darlin’,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “I don’t have all night.”

Spock did not need to be told again. He pressed his hands into the bends of Leonard’s knees and lifted him, eliciting a soft _oof!_ of surprise. He held Leonard against the wall and marveled at the man’s flexibility. Leonard could hold his legs wide, his front pressed against the wall, his back arched and beautiful. Spock’s slippery cock almost didn’t cooperate as he tried to thrust, unassisted, into Leonard’s body. He tried once, twice, and then on the third attempt he slipped inside Leonard and Leonard groaned, tightening at once around him.

Spock delighted in the noises Leonard made: soft groans and desperate panting. The sound of _please_ Leonard could no longer speak. Spock avoided his prostate this time, wishing to give him a break, and instead he merely took Leonard. He thrust up into Leonard’s wet channel and Leonard slumped against the wall with only Spock keeping him aloft. Leonard was like silk around him, soft and pleasant, warm and liquid. He could feel how Leonard shook with exertion and he rested his lips on Leonard’s neck, kissing him.

“You are fascinating,” he whispered.

Leonard made a soft sound--of protest, maybe. It blended with the slick wet sounds of their bodies.

Spock kissed his neck again and then moved up, trailing his lips over Leonard’s rounded ear. He nibbled at it and Leonard sighed, tired but still apparently pleased with the contact. Spock slowed his motions. His thrusts turned long and drawn out. He slipped from Leonard’s body until just the flushed, sensitive head of his erection was still inside and then gradually, so gradually that Leonard had to gasp for breath as he groaned, he pushed back inside. He mapped Leonard with each thrust, feeling every piece of his flesh opening for him. The heat in his belly was a low, blazing flame that twisted up inside of him. He came again, kissing Leonard’s stubbled cheekbone, whispering into his ear.

They held still a moment. Leonard’s legs were shaking with exertion and so Spock slowly released him. Leonard came down onto his toes, Spock’s erection still inside of him. Spock soothed the back of his thighs with his touch, easing out the tension there.

After a pause Leonard slowly clenched around him, and then relaxed. He chuckled softly, dazedly. “I didn’t know what I was getting myself into,” he muttered.

Spock kissed his shoulders with lips and fingers. “Do you wish to stop?”

Leonard leaned back, resting his head on Spock’s shoulders. “Not on your life. Just...give me a second. I think I have one more in me.”

Spock gave him all the time he needed. He kissed Leonard’s relaxed and pliant body, occasionally twitching his hips forward into Leonard just to feel him clench. Leonard was no longer panting, but he seemed tired. Finally, Leonard lifted his head again and stepped away from Spock.

He slipped from Leonard’s body and Leonard turned, his back against the wall, lifting one leg to wrap high around Spock’s waist. Spock tugged him in and helped him lift his other leg and soon Leonard was wrapped around him. Leonard kissed the side of his face and then over, running his lips over Spock’s almost hesitantly. Spock kissed him back, encouraging.

“Are you ready?” Spock asked.

Leonard could only nod. Spock lined himself up with Leonard’s open body and gently pushed inside. Leonard groaned as he filled him, stomach quivering, his lips tense and kissable. Spock lapped at them, sliding his tongue lengthwise against Leonard’s lips until the opened and he could slip inside there as well.

Their tongues tangled together slow and sensual. Leonard was pliant as Spock took him against the wall once more, long hands on Leonard’s hips to carefully lift him up and settle him back down. Each time Leonard made a beautiful sound--a whimper of confusion, of need--and Spock swallowed his pleasure easily.

He pulled away from Leonard and Leonard yearned after him. Spock placated him with a kiss to the cheek. “You are beautiful,” he whispered. “So beautiful always--but especially like this.”

“W-why?”

Spock gazed down at him, enjoying the flush high on Leonard’s cheeks, his dilated eyes. “You seem free,” Spock murmured, thrusting up again into Leonard’s body. “You are so open for me. It is gratifying to see you this way.”

“Spock…”

“I take pleasure in the fact that I am the one to see you like this.” Spock kissed Leonard’s forehead, his temple, down to the shell of his ear. “Your body is so beautiful, Leonard. So many have feasted their eyes on your form. But they do not see you like this, do they?”

Leonard shook his head weakly. “N-no. I’ve never--I would never bring home a customer.”

“Am I a customer to you?”

Leonard chuckled again, weakly. “You know the answer.”

Spock did, and he didn’t press the issue. He simply returned to the task of pleasuring himself on Leonard’s body, basking in Leonard’s openness, in the strength of his legs around Spock’s waist, the feeling of his skin slick with sweat under Spock’s palms. His body was velvety and still greedy for Spock despite how long their activities had lasted, and it was simply logical to thrust up into Leonard, allow Leonard’s mere touch to burn him, pleasure him. He kissed Leonard’s long neck and came inside of him once more with a pleased exhalation of desire.

After, he stood there, catching his breath. Leonard’s hands soothed his back, his legs weakly slipping away. Spock hitched him higher and carefully pulled out of Leonard’s body. Everything between them was wet, filled with the scent of their love making. Spock kissed Leonard’s lips again.

He laid Leonard out on the bed and smoothed back his hair, gazing down at him with wonder. Leonard looked back, equally astonished.

“Where is your bathroom?” Spock asked.

Leonard told him and Spock went to put himself away and fetch a washcloth. When he returned Leonard had rolled onto his side and was snoring softly. He awoke grumpily as Spock wiped him down, and before Spock could put the cloth away Leonard was wrapping his limbs around Spock and tugging him into bed. His earlier weakness seemed to have vanished, and he used every muscle he had gained in his dancing to pull Spock into a hug.

“Stay?” Leonard asked against his neck.

Spock cupped Leonard’s hip, pulling him close. “I always intended to do so.”

Leonard sighed, relaxing incrementally into their cuddle, and whispered, “Lights off.”

In the darkness he held Leonard close, and Leonard held him, and Spock marveled at the circumstances that had brought them together. He couldn’t resist kissing Leonard again, missing the first time and then working his way down over Leonard’s cheek to his soft lips which responded happily even as Leonard grumbled against him.

“Tryin’ to sleep… You know I need my beauty rest.”

Spock let him sleep, listening as Leonard’s even breaths lulled him along that same path. In the morning, he decided sleepily, he would ask Leonard out. A date, as humans referred to them. Someplace where they could chat without the heavy thump of music. Where he could reach across the table and rest his fingers on the back of Leonard’s hand, teaching Leonard the Vulcan way of kissing. He would ask if he could kiss Leonard in public and then drag him home by the hand to demonstrate his own style of dancing. Tomorrow he would wake Leonard with a kiss and tell him how beautiful he was and ask, quietly, if Leonard wished to be his and he Leonard’s.

He closed his eyes. Leonard shifted against him, sighing in his sleep, and Spock held him closer. Together, they dreamt of soft music. Of each other. Of dancing.


End file.
